Friction
by CheckAgain
Summary: Nick/Gatsby. Pure smut. One-shot.


Nick/Gatsby smut. I apologize for any OOCness. Review if you feel the need. :)

* * *

"Ah... Jay-"

"Hm?" He traced a finger along his jaw, smiling deviously. "Is there a problem, old sport?"

"Your..." He fidgeted, mumbling and blushing. "Is_ touching._.."

Gatsby rubbed against him, ending Nick's sentence in a low whine. "Is that an issue?" Said with such innocence, but Nick knew he was a devil.

"W-Well..." He couldn't focus; not with Jay rocking against him, warmth gliding over his own. Shivering, he looked away, trying to compose himself. Gatsby would have none of it however and gently griped his chin, turning nervous sapphire eyes on sly baby blues. Leaning closer, he breathed hotly against his ear.

"It's rude to look away when someone is talking to you, Nicholas."

He nipped at his ear, gentle rubbing replaced by needy grinding. Hearing his full name upon the man's lips sent a thrill of pleasure up his spine, a delicious feeling of being in trouble, of needing to be punished. He swallowed dryly, eyes flicking wildly over Gatsby's face, the dizzying smile that left him winded every time it met his sight. "S... Sorry." What the hell was he apologizing for? He couldn't think properly.

Gatsby kissed his ear gently before dipping below his neck, tongue flickering over his pulse. Nick threw his head back, moaning at the sensation as Gatsby nibbled his skin, sucking and biting at his most sensitive area—leaving a welt soon to emerge, a mark to show the world he was his and his alone. "If you want something, Nick," he muttered, kissing his pulse tenderly. "You just need to ask."

Chills coursed through his nerves. He wanted—he wanted—

But Gatsby didn't wait for an answer, reaching a hand down between Nick's thighs. Fingers curling around his length and his partners, he began pumping, increasing the friction between their touching members. A sharp gasp left Nick's mouth, body jerking and writhing against his touch. He had given in to the burning pleasure, the sweet, blissful waves that threatened to submerge his mind in a sea of ecstasy.

"J-Jay, please..."

"What is it?" Gatsby groaned against his mouth. He nibbled at his lower lip, licking over the bitten skin. "What do you want, Nick?"

"Ah... ah..."

"You're being rude again, old sport," he practically purred. "You need to be disciplined."

His other hand gently griping Nick's head, pressing him close against his lips, released him to tickle down his sides, trailing downwards past his bare sex. Sensually, playfully, he swirled a finger around his entrance, lightly pressing against the skin. Nick nearly trembled in lust, anticipation, and shock. He had no idea Gatsby would be so bold in bed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a finger pushed inwards, tight muscles stretching and encasing the prodding digit. Nick wasn't sure how he felt. It didn't hurt, it didn't feel good, but he felt a forbidden temptation, the taboo need for him to penetrate deeper. Gatsby, as if reading his face for his compliance, obliged, entering him further. Nick winced and Gatsby kissed him tenderly. "Just relax, Nick," he murmured. "I'll make you feel good."

Shutting his eyes, he nodded shakily. Gatsby stroked their members faster as a distraction, finger feeling around inside him, prodding, searching—

Nick _squealed_, a sharp strike of pleasure shooting up his body. What—what was _that?_ Gatsby grinned against his mouth, seemingly finding what he had been looking for, and pressed against the spot again, making Nick's jerk and groan. He quickly began rubbing over the firm area, pressing it lightly on occasion, and Nick had never felt such a burst of sexual pleasure in his life.

"Would you like more?" Gatsby said, almost chuckling when Nick nodded quickly with a needy, frantic 'yes'.

He pressed another finger against his entrance, slowly squeezing it against the other, the tip just reaching and rubbing the spot. Nick cried out, bucking against his fingers, his hand, his member; the blonde was exceptionally talented at this. Face red, he breathed harshly, moaning and gasping. Pleasure convulsed in his body and stripped him of all inhibitions. He was indulging in unthinkable euphoria and all he wanted was _more_.

"J-Jay," he whimpered. "I'm gonna—I'm going to..."

"Come for me, Nick," Gatsby whispered, his actions quickening. "Let me hear you."

Nick didn't need to be told twice: he let the pleasure roll through him, parting his legs, moaning, crying out as he penetrated deeper, stroked harder. He came hard, spurting thickly against Gatsby's cock, feeling the other's own load drip over his member as they climaxed together. Stars burst in his vision and he couldn't breathe, experiencing the best orgasm of his life. His body was on fire.

"Ugh—_Nick_..." Gatsby groaned, rubbing out the last drops of semen from their lengths. He kept up the light stroking and thrusting until he was sure Nick had completely ridden his orgasm out. Panting, he slumped against the other. Nick's chest heaved rapidly. They rested in mutual, strenuous breaths for a few moments, coming down from their collective high. Then, Gatsby sat up to kiss Nick deeply and full of love, Nick sighing against him in contentment, before lying down beside him and pulling him closer.

Resting upon his chest, Nick smiled tiredly at him. Gatsby returned it and smoothed over his neck, finger swirling in soft circles. He winced suddenly with a sheepish grin. "Ah, forgive me," he coughed. "I may have—left you with a rather obvious mark, old sport."

Nick only smiled in amusement. "Well, it's the first time I've ever received a hickey, as they're so called." He brushed over the injured skin, gradually connecting his hand with Gatsby's.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A drained laugh. "A little. But I, uh, didn't mind."

Gatsby grinned, kissing his forehead. "I never took you for a masochist, old sport," he teased.

"And I never took _you_ for a sadist," he shot back, grinning up at him before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away, smiling innocently. "_Old sport_."

"Oh, hush, old sport."


End file.
